


Repent

by outofapaperbag (everyoneisemo)



Series: Repent, Reflect, Renew [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, it kind of got plot-ish somewhere along the way, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyoneisemo/pseuds/outofapaperbag
Summary: “Are you okay? Did I…” She almost asked if she’d hurt him but that was just absurd.“Fine,” was his choking response, “Very.”
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Repent, Reflect, Renew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790557
Comments: 21
Kudos: 149





	Repent

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha. So. I've been RPing tasertricks for almost 2 years now and I still love them. And I've been missing writing stories! So I thought I'd try. It's been a while since I've done anything other than roleplaying, writing-wise, so who knows if this is any good. I'm definitely not used to writing two characters at once, lmao. But hey, it'll be fun to write the fics I'd like to read. (Lots of love to the fic writers who got my so crazy into this ship!)
> 
> This was going to just be a drabble but it kind of developed plot points and I couldn't resist ending it on sequel bait, so hopefully I can do more with this line of thought!

The first time, she hadn’t even really realized she’d done it. Loki was doing that annoying thing where he slowed down just as she was about to come and like, sure yes it’s always better if they draw shit out but she’d had a long day, okay? And so, without thinking, she’d grabbed his left hip with one hand and slapped at his ass with the other. If anything, she might’ve expected a joke about him not being a horse (and oh, the comebacks she had for _that_ ) but instead he took a sharp inhale and froze entirely.

Which would’ve pissed her off more, honestly, had the look on his face not also given her pause. Panting, legs shaking, she just looked up at him with furrowed brows. “Are you okay? Did I…” She almost asked if she’d hurt him but that was just absurd.

“Fine,” was his choking response, “Very.”

And then he proceeded to ride her so hard she nearly ruptured her vocal chords from the screaming. But like, in a good way.

He hadn’t really been up to talking about it, after, if only because he’d fallen asleep much faster than she’d ever seen him. Actually, she was pretty sure she’d always dozed off before him, and she rarely woke up before he did. Seeing him that relaxed was, well. It seemed like a sign.

So she logged that away.

Thankfully, this being their “honeymoon” phase or whatever (although was three months too long for that to be what this was?) it was only a day and a half later before they were getting hot and heavy again. And he even gave her a fantastic opening by knocking one of her glass candle holders off the end table in his haste to get her shirt off. He _did_ immediately fix it with a disinterested wave of his hand, but still. She grabbed that hand out of the air before he could use it to grope at her through her bra, squeezing a bit to be sure she had his attention more than her tits did.

“Uh-uh. You gotta make up for that, mister.”

Loki blinked in bewilderment, glancing between her and the fully-intact jar. “For fixing it?”

“For _breaking it_ , dummy.”

He rolled his eyes, shaking his hand out of her grasp and beginning to scoot backwards across the couch, apparently intending to pay her back with his tongue. Normally a great good amazing move, but not what she’d had in mind. She shifted her leg up and pressed him back with her knee, and to his credit he actually looked concerned now. Sort of. Maybe he just looked disappointed. It had only been three months, okay? She hadn’t quite gotten a handle on reading him.

Darcy sat up, removing her bra as she went, which did seem to reassure him somewhat. “I was thinking something else. Come on, you’ll want to be on the bed.”

Or maybe he wouldn’t. She didn’t know his feelings on rug burn yet.

Dropping the bra and her panties as she led the way to the bedroom, a thrill shivered up her spine at him silently following. No protest, no snarky comments. Maybe he saw what was coming. Maybe she was just that powerful. (A girl could dream.)

She stood, arms crossed over her tits, and did her best impression of a stern schoolmarm or whatever. Loki raised an amused eyebrow but didn’t say anything, and again she felt herself grow just a bit more excited. She honestly couldn’t believe how well this was going already.

“Hands and knees on the bed.” 

This earned two raised eyebrows followed by a wide grin. “Interesting.” He moved towards the bed, eyeing her curiously. “Are you looking to turn the tables?”

Darcy’s knees threatened to go weak at that image, holy shit. Something to revisit later. Thank God she already owned a harness.

Still, she mostly managed to keep her cool as she followed him onto the bed, kneeling beside him. “You could say that.” And then, because he hadn’t done it himself yet— was he waiting for her to order him? —she added, “Clothes off.”

With a shimmer, Loki banished his clothing to wherever the fuck they went. Darcy hadn’t asked because hers always came back cleaner and more neatly pressed, and she wasn’t sure she could cope with inter-dimensional laundry services. His head was turned towards her, expression curious but patient, which she’d learned was quite often a dangerous combination. Right then, it just served to make her sit a little taller.

Not that she necessarily felt any more certain about how to proceed. She doubted she could do any real damage to him, but she wasn’t about to risk it. Luckily, she had introduced the stoplight system a few weeks ago when she’d coyly asked if he could tie her up with his magic. He’d taken to the system remarkably well, consistently asking for her color over and over again. (Maybe he just liked it when she said “green”. Or reassured him that she wanted him, if her armchair analysis of his psychological issues was even close to right.)

“Color?” she asked, though her hands still rested on her own thighs, nowhere near him.

A grin crept across his face, eyes crinkling in that way she’d come to recognize as him being both surprised and amused by her. “ _Green_ ,” he hissed emphatically. That eagerness twisted right into her chest and she grinned back for a moment before schooling her expression into something more serious.

“Good,” she said, finally sitting up on her knees and running one hand down his spine and onto his ass. She gave the cheek she’d landed on a firm squeeze, and Loki’s head fell forward, his hair curtaining his face. It was a distinctly penitent pose, and she couldn’t help but wonder, somewhere in the back of her mind, just how much his regrets still plagued him. He’d been working towards repentance in a businesslike sort of way, but other than his growing appreciation for humankind and Earth, it was hard to tell how much of it was practical and how much of it was sincere. The only thing she was certain of was that he was very very _tired._ And it was obvious, to Darcy at least, that what he was tired of was being alone.

At least, that was what she told herself.

So maybe she was punishing him for more than the broken glass. Maybe he wanted that punishment for more than masochistic reasons. Maybe maybe maybe.

“I’ll start with ten each,” she said, hand moving to massage the cheek furthest from her, noting the slight head nod he gave in response. A spark of something like inspiration hit her, and she added, “Then you’ll decide if you deserve more.”

With her hand on his body she could feel the shudder of breath he released at this. That was a step in the right direction, apparently.

She momentarily debated having him count aloud, although she had only ever seen that sort of thing in fanfiction and, as much as she loved his voice, it almost felt like it would distract him from the sensation rather than drive home the extent of his punishment. She wasn’t sure she would be able to hit hard enough to provide much more than humiliation as it was, so she decided against it, bringing her hand down on his left cheek.

The slap made a sharp sound in the quiet of her room, but he remained silent and still. She nodded to no one. Okay, this was going to be about build up for sure, then. She switched to the other cheek, adjusting her hand so most of the impact was from her palm. This time, his ass (as firm and small as it was) rippled in a wonderfully fascinating way.

A paddle next time, maybe. If he allowed a next time. If he didn’t insist on a flog instead.

She kept going, glad she’d kept the blows on her palm as it began to sting. She wasn’t hitting as hard as she could, no, but she didn’t want to break her fingers on his ass and have him laughing at her for it. The pain was worth seeing the redness blooming under his skin and feeling it grow warmer with each strike.

It was around the seventh round of slaps before she noticed any other change in him. He had been hard and stayed hard, so she knew he wasn’t actively _not_ enjoying himself, but it wasn’t until she saw how quickly his chest was moving that she heard him panting. At some point he’d crossed his arms and buried his head in them, so the sound was muffled. She hadn’t wanted to pause before she hit ten, but she wasn’t about to miss a single noise, so she stopped, hand resting on his inflamed skin. He turned his head in the cradle of his arms, looking at her curiously.

“Yes, like that. I want to hear you,” she said, and he obliged her immediately with a soft moan, eyes rolling back and lids falling closed. He shifted, getting comfortable even as he left his ass in the air to await more pain.

She doled out the remaining smacks to the sound of his breath gasping more and more quickly. When she stopped, his eyes opened again, pupils so wide it almost looked like they’d turned black entirely.

“Color,” she asked again, but he cut her off in his haste to answer, to move on, the word “green” coming out almost like a whine. Darcy’s thighs squeezed together instinctively at the sound of it, her own breath coming harder and faster. She was surprised she managed to keep any authority in her tone with how breathless she felt as she continued, “Do you think you deserve more?”

Loki nodded, legs and hips moving as if he wanted to drive his cock down into the bed, but was more desperate for more pain that he couldn’t think of lowering his ass out of the air. “Yes,” he groaned, the word the closest to outright begging she’d ever heard from him, “I need more. Hit me.”

Any other time it might have been an order, but no. He _was_ begging. She hadn’t reduced him to saying “please” or calling her mistress or something like that, but she’d gotten him to admit to wanting her to continue holding this power over him. To demand she cause him pain.

Dragging her nails over his abused flesh, she asked, “How many?”

“You’ll know,” he said, almost laughing, and while she wasn’t sure she knew what it meant, she trusted he would let her know. Chances are he’d outlast the amount of pain her hand could take, anyway.

So she started again, moving from cheek to cheek, watching with wonderment as Loki started to squirm more and more. His noises were high pitched and frantic, nearly every breath coming out in a whine, in a _whimper_ , and Darcy just kept going, methodically slapping the pain into him and out of him, her thighs drenched and her mouth dry and—

Loki’s back arched hard on a wail she knew would be replaying in her head for, well, probably forever. Her hand stopped on his ass, rubbing soothingly at it as she watched his hips jerk forward, his fingers dragging over his scalp and tugging at his own hair. Darcy’s strength finally gave out on her and she fell back on her heels, the hand that hadn’t gone numb moving to grasp between her legs with no coordination, her own voice rising in whimpers she couldn’t stop.

Still shivering with aftershocks, Loki turned his head back to her again. His mouth hung open on heaving breaths and he stared at her with heavy lidded, dark eyes. His hair was the most disheveled she had ever seen it, tangled and wild as it framed his face. His gaze flicked to her hand frantically moving over her pussy and he crawled towards her, moving her hands away and spreading her thighs so he could bury his tongue in her folds, sucking her clit into his mouth—

Darcy’s hands clawed at his head, making a further mess of his hair as she bucked into his mouth, her climax shaking through her in shouts and bursts. When she finally came to rest on her heels again, she nearly collapsed, only Loki’s arm reflexively coming up to catch her keeping her from tumbling over onto the bed and, likely, continuing onto the floor.

Loki’s trembling arms guided them until they were lying side by side on the bed, both still gasping for breath as they stared at each other. Darcy knew her expression must be a mirror of his— eyes wide with shock but lips turning upwards with amusement. He actually gave a soft breath of a laugh, reaching up to brush the hair back from Darcy’s face.

Her cheek tingled where his fingers brushed it.

“Thank you?” Loki managed, voice rough, “Is it wrong to thank you for a punishment?”

Darcy laughed this time, shaking her head. “No. I’ll show you some videos later. You’re right on track.”

Snorting, Loki gave a nod. “You’ve never done that before, have you?”

“Nope. You?”

“No, actually,” Loki answered, letting his fingers skim over her side before resting on her hip, “You did a remarkable job.”

“Fuck,” Darcy laughed, shaking her head, “No, I think you’re the one who did good here. So patiently taking your licks. Who knew you could be such a good boy?”

Loki’s pupils blew wide again and his fingers flexed on Darcy’s hip. Another thing to log away for a time when she wasn’t on the verge of passing the fuck out. But when he spoke, he sounded serious, sounded tired. “We both know that’s not true. I deserve far worse than that.”

Darcy leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss, her hand resting on his hip to match his. She leaned back just enough to speak, voice growing slurred with impending sleep. “Maybe. But we can work on that later, right? Sleep now.” And then, rousing herself enough to inject some firmness into her voice, she added, “And we _are_ going to talk about this. But yeah. Sleep.”

Loki allowed her to press closer, throwing her leg over his hip and sliding downward to rest her cheek against his chest. As Darcy dozed off, she felt him brace an arm across her back and press a kiss into her hair.

“Yes. Later.”


End file.
